


Heart of His Soul

by freebird97



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I just wanted to spoil my favorite barista sue me, birthday surprise, dragon!Akira, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: It’s but a simple game, but will it be easy? After all, your boyfriend quite enjoys being dramatic, even on a day as special as this one.





	Heart of His Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/gifts).



The moment you step through your home’s door you sigh in relief. Despite the delight of being with your family for most of this special day, it’s good to finally be home so you can relax and recharge. “Akira, I’m home!” You call out as you slip off your shoes and hang up your coat. “Sorry I’m late, I hope you didn’t...”

You trail off upon seeing the envelope placed neatly on the shelf above the coat rack. Pursing your lips, you reach up, grab it, and eye it. Your name is printed neatly on the front of the envelope; Akira’s elegant cursive is unmistakable. He seems to have even written with a fountain pen for this one. Where he found one among the jumble of ballpoints scattered around the house, you have no clue.

This isn’t the first time he’s left you handwritten notes, no, for the man’s distaste in cellular devices often leaves him to do a such thing when he leaves and you’re not home. Most would toss them away upon reading them, yet you do not. Instead, you can’t help but to save those notes, tucking them away in the bedside drawer on your side of the bed to read at later dates. It still comes as quite the surprise that your boyfriend hasn’t found out you’ve been saving those letters...

Slowly you open the letter, noting that he even bothered to seal it. After unfolding the inked paper you slowly read it.

“My Darling,

I have decided to hide away for the evening, but fret not, for you can find me only if you decide to play along with my whims and enjoy a little game with me. In this envelope I have an enclosed a clue as a means to help locate me. I wish you the best of luck.

Forever yours,

Akira Kurusu”

Flipping over the letter you find nothing more, which makes you purse your lips. “Really? Now?” Sighing in resignation, you reach into the envelope. When your finger brushes against something soft and silky you grab it and pull it out—a rose petal. “A rose petal is way too vagu”—

Wait. It’s something in your mind that says that, that makes you freeze up and think for a moment. Could it be...? Holding that thought in your mind you walk away from the foyer and pad towards the shared kitchen and dining room. Your gaze immediately lands on the dining table and there, just as you wondered and thought, is an envelope propped up against the flower vase in the center of the table. For now you pay little attention to the freshly cut flowers sitting in the vase and reach for the envelope once you put the other one down.

“My Dear,

Ah, you’re one step closer to your goal! How clever of you, but this next clue is much different from the last. What is life without a challenge, after all? You, my dear, were a challenge to grasp, too, but everyday I still admire that about you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to make my life vibrant and unique.

Forever yours,

Akira Kurusu”

You roll your eyes, but still can’t help but to smile a bit. Digging into this envelope, you find your fingers grasping onto and pulling out a small gold key. This one makes you pause and stare. This key you don’t recognize. It is not your own and as far as you’re aware it isn’t one of Akira’s either. Frowning, you sit down at the dining room table to think. As you do you study the key in earnest, noting the shape of the key and any small details. In the end you come to the conclusion that there is nothing about this key that stands out to you as it gives nothing away. This knowledge frustrates you slightly, enough for you to even place the key down and eye the flower arrangement in front of you with vexation.

“What is he playing at?” You wonder aloud to yourself. Despite the beauty of the bouquet in front of you, you can’t help but to feel as if the flowers are somehow mocking you. Huffing indignantly, you cross your arms and grumble incoherently to yourself. “I’ve never seen that key for the life of me. How am I supposed to know what it’s used for?”

Letting your frustration take over, you sit in silence and stare at the flowers sitting idly in their crystalline vase. Minutes tick by as you lose yourself to your thoughts as you try to come up with an answer. You even flick through your memories multiple times, trying to remember if you’ve seen this key somewhere before. You even go as far to try and remember any objects stored away in the house that may require a key you have yet to see.

Suddenly, it hits you. Gasping quietly, you rocket up from your seat and practically run upstairs to Akira and your’s shared bedroom. Throwing open the closet doors when you enter the bedroom, you flicker your gaze across the expanse of the closet. When your eyes land on what you’re looking for you immediately grab it, take it over to the bed, and sit down with it on your lap.

What you hold is a medium-small sized wooden box furnished with gorgeous carvings into the wood on the lid. Opening it you find nothing special, just some pieces of Akira’s that he’s kept over his long life, however, that’s not what catches your attention, instead it’s the small hole at the back of the box. Any normal person may just dismiss it as some type of damage the box received, but upon closer inspection and to the sharp eye it is a keyhole.

Pursing your lips in silent hope, you slowly insert the small key. No resistance is found even when you turn the key to the side. A wide smile alights on your face as suddenly a secret compartment is opened. “Yes!” You crow in victory.

The next letter is not sealed inside an envelope like the others. This one is just folded neatly and tightly and when you unfold it your eyes widen. No elegant cursive can be found, instead the paper is inked with a lovely and easily recognized scene. “Well, at least he’s going easier on me.” That said, you swiftly put everything down upon the bed and race off downstairs.

Your destination is the large maple tree that is near to leaning against the back of the two-story house you and your partner share. Most times you climb the towering tree with the helping hand of Akira guiding you, but this time you must brace it alone. Determination coursing through your veins, you slowly and carefully scale the tree. You climb it without a hiccup despite the little light the early sunset gives. All of times you two have rendezvoused up on the roof of your house has helped you memorized the route you must take to alight up upon there.

Finally, once you make it up to slanted tile roof, you stop to catch your breath and search with your eyes for the next clue. Ignoring the beauty of the colored sky for now, you make your way around the roof cautiously, minding each step you take so you don’t fall. You throughly search the roof for any letter or clue, but, after a long search you come up with nothing. The sun is minutes away from sinking below the horizon when you pause and look away from the roof.

Something had caught your eye in the distance. It was nothing more than a small flash of light, that light having ebbed and flowed for a moment before completely winking out. Tilting your head in wonderment, you slowly move back to the maple tree and climb down it. Once on ground level you don’t see anything, but your curiosity nags at you to walk towards where you saw the light coming from.

The closer you get to where you saw the light the more your eyes begin to widen. First it comes from the inhalation of a sweet scent that can only be the smell of many different flowers mingling together in the crisp air. Next, small floating lights that almost look like fireflies begin to light your way—the only thing that gives away they’re magic is the intense light they give off and the fact that they only dim momentarily before resuming their normal brightness. Then, when you finally stop walking you’re met with an enchanting scene.

This is where the scent of intermingling flowers had come from. They dot the large expanse before you, their colors many yet mixing together so spectacularly it’s almost to much for your eyes to take in all at once. Despite twilight having now settled in a soft golden glow highlights the area—the same small lights from before float above the flowers, them swaying in an unfelt breeze in time with one another.

At the center of it all, your boyfriend stands, watching you with a smile. That smile of his widens when you finally look at him, his ruby irises stunning even from so far. Without a word, he holds out a hand and beckons you closer. Without a word yourself, you walk towards him, minding where you put your feet so you don’t step on any of the flowers while also watching him just as he intently watches you. Once you’re close enough to touch him you put your hand on top of his. Still smiling, he gently holds your hand, brings it up to lips, and makes a deliberate show of kissing each of your knuckles.

“Good evening, darling. I hope you’re day was spent well.”

You nod eagerly, near to grinning. “I had a lot of fun with my family. It seems like you spent your day well, too.” He knows exactly what you’re mentioning and it only makes him chuckle softly. Once done polishing your hand off with small kisses he gently pulls you closer to him with it, his free finding a spot on your waist. “Was all of this really necessary, though?”

Akira feigns hurt, his eyes widening slightly. “You wound me! Is it not right for your doting lover to treat his lady with some fun on her special day?”

“More like you just like being dramatic,” you say with a playful roll of your eyes.

He gasps. “Why you...!”

It’s too late for you to scream or even move away. One moment Akira is gently holding onto you and the next your back is pressed to his front and he’s tickling your sides relentlessly. “A-Akira!” You cry out, trying to struggle away from his sudden onslaught. He has you trapped however, so any effort you make to escape is in vain. He makes sure to take extra care with not scratching you the whole time he’s relentlessly tickling you, after all, his nails are sharp just like most of his other features.

“Okay-okay! Enough!” Still laughing, you manage to smack his hands away. Akira is chuckling himself, but he’s kind enough to stop. Now his hands slide around your form, him interlocking his fingers across you stomach as he buries his head into your neck. You can’t hear his chuckles anymore, but you can feel his body shaking ever so lightly with how close he’s pressed to you. Upon realizing this, and because of the tickling he just stopped doing, you blush a little more. “You’re a dramatic jerk,” you grumble to him.

Akira hums. “Ah, but I’m your dramatic jerk, just as you’re my darling treasure.”

Once again, you roll your eyes, but this time you have no comment. This time you bask in the silence that falls over the twilit evening. Your content to let Akira hold you as you both take in each other’s company after what seemed to be a long day.

“I have something for you.” Akira’s whisper is what breaks the peaceful silence. You raise an eyebrow, but don’t question him as one of his hands slides away from their hold around you. When it returns you see him holding a small, but thin and long box in his hands. You turn your head to eye him for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the box. Once you do, his hands move to rest simply on your waist—you can sense his veiled excitement.

When you open the box you can’t help but to gasp lightly. Nestled inside the dark velvet covering of the box is necklace of simple design, but elegant beauty. The chain is silver with a thumb-sized ovular opal surrounded by diamonds being the pendant. Bewildered and in awe, you look to the necklace and back to Akira twice before settling on staring at your boyfriend. You’re robbed of words, unable to even form a sentence in your head.

“It was my mother’s, but now it is your’s. Would you like me to help you put it on?”

Still shocked, you barely register what he just asked. When you do you shake your head ‘yes’ rapidly, not able to speak let alone form words. A tiny smile can be seen on Akira’s face just before you look away from him, not wishing him to see the blush that stains your cheeks with such a bright hue. With expert precision, Akira clasps the necklace around your neck. Once he does, you gently grab the pendant between your pointer finger and thumb and inspect it. As you’re doing so, Akira steps lightly around you to look at you from the front. You pay little attention to him, staring in wonderment at the brilliance that is the opal and diamonds paired together.

“As I thought, it’s simply stunning on you.” His statement has you looking up at him. He’s watching you raptly, multiple emotions flickering in his bright irises. The strongest one you see has your heart fluttering to a swifter tempo.

“I... I don’t know what to say.”

Akira shakes his head. “You need not say a word; your eyes say enough.” He steps back towards you, this time reaching out and cupping each side of your cheeks between his hands. You close your eyes as he moves closer, melting in his hold when his lips brush gently against your’s. It’s a teasing kiss, but still endearing enough to make you melt further in his hold. He doesn’t pull away more than a centimeter, his lips hovering so close to your’s you can feel his soft breaths fanning across your face. When he speaks you can feel each syllable, each word rolling off his smooth tongue and tumbling from his lips.

“I love you, treasure. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~. Happy birthday, Bly. I hope you’re day is as sweet as this gentleman is.


End file.
